Tu mano en la mía
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de "Holding Hands", de KroganVanguard. "La obra de teatro de Martha está llegando a su fin, pero ella dejó de prestar atención hace algún tiempo, más o menos en el momento en el que posó su mano sobre la de él. Un breve apretón como apoyo moral, por supuesto. O eso es lo que ella no deja de repetirse". Ambientada en el 4x17.


**Historia original: **_**"Holding hands",**_** de KroganVanguard**

**Situada en la escena final del capítulo 4x17, 'Once Upon a Crime'**

* * *

La obra de teatro de Martha está llegando a su fin, pero ella dejó de prestar atención hace algún tiempo, más o menos en el momento en el que posó su mano sobre la de él. Un breve apretón como apoyo moral, por supuesto. O eso es lo que ella no deja de repetirse. Y es verdad, si no fuera por lo cálida y acogedora que resulta la mano de Castle bajo la suya. Tanto, que ella no ha sido capaz de soltarla. En su lugar siguen sentados uno al lado del otro, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarse. Solo sus manos están en contacto; los anchos dedos de él descansando cuidadosamente bajo los de ella, más delicados pero aun así algo callosos. Ella puede sentir el pulso de él latiéndole en la muñeca; es consciente de su aroma, limpio y apetitoso, como a caoba. Incluso cuando Alexis y el guionista de Martha están sentados justo delante, incluso cuando la propia Martha está actuando por todo lo alto frente a ellos, su mundo se reduce a ellos dos, sentados junto al otro, de la mano. Por una parte, ella desearía ser capaz de moverse unos cuantos centímetros para poner su hombro a la altura del de él, igual que sus caderas y muslos, para que él pudiera pasarle el brazo por los hombros y así relajarse contra él. Por otra parte, está aterrorizada de sostener su mano durante un solo momento más; aterrorizada de lo cómoda que él le hace sentir.

Le mira de reojo disimuladamente. Él sigue observando a su madre, pero hay una ligera sonrisa en su cara, algo a medio camino entre satisfacción y felicidad. Sus claros ojos azules danzan para encontrarse con los suyos, y ella inmediatamente vuelve la vista al frente, fingiendo estar cautivada por la última escena de Martha. El calor que le sube por las mejillas y el ligero apretón en sus dedos le hacen saber que no le ha engañado. Le ha pillado. El calor se le extiende hasta la punta de las orejas. Sin embargo, otra parte de ella no está avergonzada. Esa parte quiere mirarlo otra vez, y seguir observándole. Esa parte, la parte a la que ha dado rienda suelta más de una vez este año… esa parte la hace feliz. Le gusta. Es la parte que está en control cuando le toma el pelo… _"La próxima vez, hagámoslo sin el tigre"_… y es la parte que está en control cuando ella le sonríe, de forma auténtica, sin esconderse. Ha reprimido esa parte durante mucho tiempo, escondiéndola detrás de las riñas y los ojos en blanco, temiendo su fuerza latente; asustada de lo que podría significar para ella si dejara que siempre tomara el control. Pero cada vez es menos aterrador admitir para sus adentros lo que él significa para ella. Otro ladrillo menos en el muro.

Sienta bien. Es lo natural. Ya le ha dado la mano antes, e incluso se ha acurrucado con él como si fuera su manta, envuelto a su alrededor, pero siempre había algún motivo. Una bomba a punto de explotar. Un congelador. Un asesino que tenía a Castle a su merced. Cada vez, ha sido porque habían estado a punto de perder la vida. Hoy no es por esa razón. No hay ninguna situación de vida o muerte. No hay motivos para alarmarse. Nada le incita a tomar su mano, a excepción del tono ligeramente acusador de Martha, y él se ha enfrentado a eso en incontables ocasiones. No; le ha dado la mano porque quiere hacerlo, y sienta bien, y no puede parar, y esa es toda la razón que ella necesita hoy.

El pulgar de Castle le acaricia los nudillos, manda un suave escalofrío directo a su columna. Este roce parece más íntimo, más real, más… simplemente _más_ de lo que nunca ha sentido. Es casi un milagro que ella consiguiera engañarse durante tanto tiempo, convenciéndose de que otros podían compararse con esto. La caricia de Castle hace que su corazón palpite de una forma que un beso de Josh nunca produjo. Y un beso de Castle… deja que su mente vague hasta el año pasado, cuando estaban rastreando a Lockwood, cuando estaban a punto de rescatar a Ryan y Esposito. Ese beso es uno de sus más queridos recuerdos. Tuvo que reprimirlo durante mucho tiempo, porque incluso pensar en él, soñar con él, fantasear sobre él la hacía sentirse infiel. Pero en estas últimas semanas y meses ha estado apareciendo en su mente sin avisar. Se ha recreado en la manera en que sus labios se movían contra los suyos, cálidos y espoleados por la necesidad. La forma en que sus manos la envolvieron, sus dedos colándose entre su pelo mientras se colgaban uno del otro. El beso la derritió por dentro y le quitó los pensamientos y la respiración como un gancho de boxeo.

Si es sincera consigo misma (y está intentarlo serlo últimamente), debe reconocer que ha pensado en ese beso una o dos veces desde entonces. Por la noche, en su cama. O en la bañera. O en la ducha. En cómo debe ser Castle desnudo, cómo sus dedos se deslizarían sobre su piel, cómo su boca le acariciaría el cuello, trazaría la forma de sus pechos. Cómo podría poner un muslo entre los suyos, y ella se movería contra él, acabando en un orgasmo incluso con la ropa puesta. En el arrogante brillo que eso produciría en sus ojos, y cómo irían a por la segunda ronda, y la tercera, y la cuarta. Y la quinta por la mañana. A veces le cuesta sostener su mirada después de esas noches, cuando él le trae café a la comisaría.

Ella aparta esos pensamientos de su mente. No sería apropiado fantasear sobre tener sexo con Castle mientras ven la actuación de su madre. En su lugar, se deleita en la sensación de su mano entrelazada con la de ella, en el hecho de que él está aquí, de que no va a ir a ninguna parte, de que está esperando a que ella esté lista y eso ya no la asusta; la excita, y le hace querer explorar las posibilidades con él.

Se inclina hacia delante, el codo de su brazo libre apoyado en la rodilla, con la barbilla apoyada sobre el puño. Tiene una cita con el Dr. Burke mañana, y sabe que querrá hablar con él sobre esto. Sobre lo que significa para ella. Sobre lo que significa para ellos. Un futuro. Su futuro. Rick y Kate.


End file.
